


tipsy rediscovery

by shslduelist (joeri)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Lowercase, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/shslduelist
Summary: yusaku cannot help but notice that striking stranger in the corner.





	tipsy rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teawithmochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithmochi/gifts).



the world fizzles until it pops, grey goose and lemon all over yusaku’s brain. the glass in his hand is icy. sugar lines the rim, sticks to his lips, sticks to takeru’s, colors his palate. kissing his boyfriend isn’t cleansing. tonguing the ridges does not help his intoxication, the eventual ingratiation by the sting, the burn, the bubble as it goes down.

he’s floating on cirrus clouds, unafraid of his eventual crash back down. the bar is tempered, quiet, but takeru is muffling a chortle into his scalp as yusaku carries on: “i don’t want you to go over there and tell him i said that.”

takeru’s laughter is like harps, accompanying a trumpet, a snort, a choke. “yusaku, i… i think _you_ should go over there and tell him that. i _really_ do.”

tears leak from his eyes. yusaku can’t understand what’s so amusing. licking his moist lips, dry tongue, yusaku leans against takeru limp-bodied and slovenly.

“do you think he’d want to?”

smoothing his hands and soon arms around yusaku’s waist, kissing scalp and kissing neck, takeru giggles. “wouldn’t hurt to ask. i think he’s pretty into you.”

pretty nice thought, yusaku thinks. pretty into him. that’d be pretty coincidental, but the snow white, glitter-shoed, tall glass of water turns his way and all the liquor in his belly takes a journey straight to his noggin. yusaku smiles against his will and the other man offers a two fingered wave, his combination thumb-ring-pinky keeping a grip on his alcohol. he stands across the way talking up some friends of his likely. some people that resemble… some others yusaku might know.

yusaku blushes. might as well. if takeru thinks so, might as well. he gives takeru a kiss that lingers too long, leaves residue of lackadaisical passion all over his teeth and parks his drink beside his like two peas in a pod. takeru adjusts the ring on his finger with a smile. yusaku approaches the man and slumps barside, hip popped and head upraised by his arm.

“i don’t do this often,” he starts, and the dashing smile the other man gives all but plucks every thought from his head until he’s only left with the animal, the physical, the raw energy that threatens to cause a collision. “have you been staring at me?”

oh, the man takes his hand and it’s warm and it’s familiar, like the touch of a longtime lover. it bleeds heat into his palm that coils deep in yusaku’s gut.

“i didn’t think you’d noticed,” he says.

“i’m to the point,” yusaku admits, much to the other man’s amusement (for reasons he can’t parse.) “i think you could have a fun time with us tonight, me and my boyfriend.”

the other man is still clasping his hand. feeling the chill of a ring against his finger, yusaku peers down at the silver wristwatch, manicured nails, shaven fingers bracketing a wedding ring.

“if… you want to,” he amends, swallowing hard.

“yusaku,” he says, a modern day mind reader, “you are _fantastically_ drunk.”

and his husband, ryoken kogami, plants a gentle kiss into his lips that yusaku reciprocates with the sudden, visceral muscle memory of a few years and some months, much to takeru’s laughter.


End file.
